


Possession is 9/10 of the Law

by Duchess67



Series: American Family [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess67/pseuds/Duchess67
Summary: Steve comes home...





	Possession is 9/10 of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If it’s Marvel’s, I don’t own it. This is just for fun and reviews, okay?

Bucky looked down at the woman asleep in his arms where they lay entwined on the couch. Wrapped in a blanket Darcy had pulled off her bed and dragged into the living room the night before, when they’d binge watched some show she was interested in, he simply could not believe his luck.

This gorgeous dame had been there when he’d opened his eyes the day he'd come out of cryo was a dream come true and she liked him. She liked _him_ , Bucky Barnes. Maybe even more than just like, maybe.

He had been thrilled to hear her talking about him the way she had been when he’d woken up and it was almost like he was his old self again in how he’d naturally responded to her. They’d been inseparable from that very first meeting and he couldn’t be happier. 

She was there for him the next morning when he got the new arm (and Bucky loved the fact that it wasn’t bright silver, nor did it have that damn red star) and she was all about being positive and encouraging while he quickly learned how to use the new prosthetic that was so different from the one he’d had for so long. She had the absolute BEST reward system to get him to cooperate with both his therapists, physical and mental. He _much_ preferred Darcy’s methods to HYDRA’s!

He smirked as he pulled her a little closer, so that she was half lying on top of him and reached up with his flesh hand to move a strand of hair off of her face. She sighed and snuggled into his chest, her breath evening out once more, making him smile. This morning’s session had found him in complete control of the new arm and Darcy had told him she was so proud of him. She’d rewarded him in the kitchen as soon as they got back, then again on that sturdy dining room table. He smirked at the recollection of that and how she’d rewarded him in the shower after they’d cleaned _that_ up and then again just an hour ago on the couch. He chuckled a little, it was no wonder she was tired!

He was still thinking about how things between them had moved pretty fast, to be sure, but she was a dream come true and he’d be damned if he’d let his past get in the way of a future with her. Bucky just wished Steve would come back. It had been nearly a week past the point when the Punk was supposed to return and it was making Darcy upset. 

He still didn’t know what the deal was between the two, but he wasn’t questioning his good fortune that she’d chosen him to be with while considering Steve to be family or something. He had no idea how that had happened, but Darcy had promised to tell the story when Steve finally returned.

*~*

Steve was so glad to be back in Wakanda at long last, he’d missed Darcy so much and the longer it took him to get home the harder it would be to get back into her good graces. So after his report to T’Challa and because it was still only in the middle of the afternoon, he thought he would find his granddaughter with Shuri in her lab. 

When he got there, he didn’t find anybody, which was surprising. Shaking his head, he hefted his bag over his shoulder and instead went to his large and spacious, two bedroom apartment that he’d told Darcy she was welcome to use. He figured he could get a shower and change before heading out to look for Darcy again, maybe find Bucky, who should be in therapy to learn the ins and outs of the new arm. Or the other therapy, maybe.

He opened the door and called out, “Darcy, are you home?”

He walked into the living room and stopped in shock at the smirk on his best friend’s face as the man held his granddaughter in his arms on the couch. His _naked_ best friend and _naked_ granddaughter! “Oh my God… DARCY, you promised!”

Darcy raised her head from her lover’s chest and looked blearily over her shoulder at Steve, “Hey Gramps. Loophole, he propositioned me, so he’s mine now and you can’t have him back!” She promptly snuggled down again, humming happily.

Bucky just laughed out loud at the startled expression on his friend’s face. When he could stop snickering at his best friend’s sputtering shock, he told him, “Don’t worry, Punk, I’m not playing around anymore. Life’s just too damn short to waste time is all and I’m not wasting any of it that I could be spending with the best damn thing to ever happen to me.”

Darcy looked up at him with a huge smile on her face, “You say the sweetest things!” She shifted upward a little to kiss him, ignoring her grandfather’s groaning complaint about his eyes as he dropped his bag on the floor to cover said eyes.

Bucky reached under the couch with one hand and brought up a small box, “If it means I can keep you in my life, Doll, I’ll say or do anything,” he told her as he opened the box and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. “Will you marry me?”

Darcy’s mouth dropped open as her hand covered it and she gasped in surprise. Her voice trembled as she asked, “You want to marry _me_?”

Steve stayed very still, all but holding his breath as he willed his friend to not screw this up.

Eyes intent only on her, Bucky said, “Darcy, I’ve never wanted _anything_ more.”

She held out her shaking left hand as she quietly whispered, “Yes, Bucky, I’ll marry you.” He slid the ring on her finger and they came together in a passionate kiss.

Steve breathed at last, a huge smile on his face and a tear in his eye. Until he realized what was happening on the couch, then he ducked down to grab his bag and beat a hasty retreat to his room. 

The moment the door was shut, he leaned on it and realized he could still _hear_ them. His blush deepened as he pushed away from the door and hurried to his CD player and turned on some music.

It’s only as he was emptying his bag into the dirty clothes hamper that he realized something with a groan, “Aw, Tony’s gonna have a heart attack!”


End file.
